User talk:Envoytv
Build Testing Assassin An assassin needs to move around the field in order to stay alive. Attributes and Skills * Be sure to let the Warriors rush in and take the aggro * Use Way of Perfection to boost your health while you're in the battle * Use Death's Charge to reach backline characters * This build doesn't have a teleport out so I often use Return instead of either Way of Perfection or Shadow Refuge **If there's a decent monk in the group then having both Way of Perfection and Shadow Refuge is not necessary **It's always good to have some form of self-heal so that the Monk doesn't use all of their energy keeping you alive Quick Killer *Usage **Be sure to Death's Charge to someone who's alone **Unleash your attack sequence **Teleport back out *This is a known build, which you can find out about when creating a PvP character *I did think of this before I read it, but that matters little *I can't claim credit for it as someone else has created it already :-( Continual Killer *Usage **Start with Unsuspecting Strike and Fox Fangs **Then Assassin's Promise **Then Twisting Fangs **If necessary, strike another time with Unsuspecting Strike Equipment *Shrouded Armour (for the energy) *Zealous Oni Daggers of Defense **Gold Daggers I picked up early in the game **These daggers are +5 armour and +5 energy **naturally, you can make them with the right equipment Elementalist An elementalist needs to be able to dish out damage in order to be effective. Continual Air Nuker Attributes and Skills Notes & Usage *General Notes **Energy Maintenance and Party Etiquete ***Use Air Attunement then Elemental Attunement, be sure to have these skills on at all times. ***Take some form of Rez, Resurrect is good but other options abound. **Making some pain ***With the exception of Lightning Orb, all other attack spells don't require line of sight. ***With the exception of Lightning Orb and Lightning Javelin, all skills are guaranteed to hit. ***With the exception of Lightning Orb and Lightning Hammer, all skills cast in 1 Sec. ***Enervating Charge causes Weakness, which is effective against Warriors and Assassins and is a must take. ***If you require an Interrupt, replace Lightning Orb with Lightning Javelin. ***I'm keen to test this build with the Nightfall skill Lightning Bolt, which should allow for virtually uninterrupted damage dealing. Conflagurator Attributes and Skills Notes & Usage *General Notes **Mind Burn recharches quickly, does some great damage but causes exhaustion and becomes ineffective when your energy is no longer more than your targets. Use sparingly. **Both Incendiary Bonds and Rodgort's Invocation strike those around your target, setting them on fire. **Set as many people on fire as you can when playing in human groups. Opponent Monks should have their energy wiped out trying to keep up. Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:36, December 1, 2010 (UTC)